L tiene hambre
by AndromedaSeiya19
Summary: Después de ver un apasionante y sexual espectaculo, L tiene hambre, hambre de deseo por su pareja Light Yagami. LEMON, YAOI


**¡Hola! De nuevo aquí está AndrómedaSeiya19 a molestar con un nuevo fic, esta vez de mi otro anime favorito DEATH NOTE ayyy amo ese anime, amo a L, Light, Matsuda, Mello, Near y Matt, soy de esas que se enamoran de esos personajes. Esta es una historia completamente diferente, espero que lo disfruten, tal vez sea un One-Shot o una continuación…quien sabe pero espero que disfruten esta primera parte. ^u^**

**Los personajes de esta historia es de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba, uyy si fueran mios haría co pervertidas jejeje.**

**¿Dónde dejaste mis dulces?**

L tenía hambre, quería dulces. Le pidió a Watari que le pasara su caja de golosinas que se compró en Las Vegas, el hombre se las pasó con una gran paciencia que lo caracterízaba. Light estaba dormido en la cama de su habitación, Light Yagami era su novio. El castaño, por amor, había abandonado la Death Note y se la había devuelto a Ryuk, el shinigami, al tomarla le borró la memoria. Así que Light había decidido ya dejar de ser Kira. L decidió darse por vencido con el caso pero al descubrir que Kira volvió a aparecer esta vez en Nueva York, tuvo que partir hacia allá. Bueno, bueno me estoy yendo del tema principal… L tenía hambre y abrió la caja de caramelos para tomar uno cuando de repente no estaba ninguno… ¿dónde estaban?

-¿Qué pasa L?-preguntó Watari.

-¿Y mis dulces?

-¿No se encuentran allí?

El detective negó con la cabeza. Como estaba sentado en cuclillas, se levantó del grande, y fue directo a la habitación en la cual compartía con su Light, que estaba dormido, se dirigió hacia él y le lamió la mejilla, el durmiente se movió y siguió durmiendo. El pelinegro se fue hacia el armario en donde guardaba sus dulces en secreto en donde ni Near, Mello y Matt no podrían agarrar, pero tampoco estaban ahí…Qué raro, decidió preguntarle a Watari si no las había visto pero no le pareció prudente decir nada. Así que mejor decidió que mejor era interrogar a esos chicos, el paradero de sus "Alimentos". Fue hacia la sala contigua de la mansión para verlos qué hacían, hasta que escuchó que se caia un florero de una mesita de noche que estaba a lado del sofá, y luego un ¿Gemido? L fue directo hacia donde provenia el ruido que se hacia cada vez más fuerte mientras se acercaba, al mismo tiempo que se chupaba el dedo.

Sus ojos con bolsas, se abrieron hasta darle un aspecto de chiflado, sus mejillas se encendieron hasta darle un color sonrosado en su demacrado rostro. Estaban Near, Matt y Mello en…

¡Un trio! Si, señoras y señores, en un trio sexual, quien lo diría que los tres, los más emos de la casa estaban en esos momentos muy ocupados en la sala, sin estar conscientes que Watari o Matsuda podría descubrirlos. Near estaba en el sofá mientras Mello lo embestía como una bestia en celo, y Matt, el raro gamer estaba también embistiéndolo y besando el cuello del rubio, adicto al chocolate. Los tres gemían al compás de las embestidas. Estaban los tres muy calientes, que ni se dieron cuenta que el pelinegro estaba casi cerca de ellos, observando como lo hacían.

-Ah…ahh…mhahaaa-gemia el pequeño albino que apretaba el cuero del sofá con sus puños.

-Ammhhh…¿Te…te gusta?-preguntaba Mello cuando levantaba su vista para darle un beso voraz a Matt, que juntaba su lengua con el rubio. L tenia las mejillas más coloradas y ya no se chupaba el dedo índice sino el dedo medio pero de manera frenética.

-Ahh, así, así...oh..sí-jadeaba Matt que bajó la mano y tomo la hombría de Near para masturbarlo. L estaba a l 100 y no podía irse así nada más. Queria seguir observando como Mello ponía el dedo en medio en la boca de Matt para ensalivarlos.

-Mmm. Es tan…mmm…rico-gimió Matt al mismo tiempo que Mello movia su dedo en la cavidad del gamer. Los tres jóvenes lo disfrutaban al máximo. L se dio cuenta que estaban a punto de cambiar de posición por lo que optó por esconderse detrás de la pared de la sala. No sin antes ver que Watari estuviera lo bastante distraído para que no pudiera presenciar la no inocente escena.

L tenía hambre por lo que dejó a los tres chicos entretenidos con su asunto, así que se dispuso a irse dejando la sala bajo llave; sin que ellos lo oyeran. Inmediatamente fue a la habitación con Light para continuar el asunto, pero Light ya no estaba en la cama, se escuchaba el agua caer de la ducha, L se estaba preparando para hacerle compañía. Mientras tanto Light se estaba terminando de duchar, se estaba enjuagando el enjabonado cuerpo, para ir a pasear con su pelinegro, hasta que sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura, lo que provocó que sonriera.

-Se ve que estás ansioso-decía el castaño al mismo tiempo que sentía el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro, pegándose al suyo. Las manos pálidas de L bajaron hacia la hombría de Light y empezó a frotarlo provocando que el castaño soltara suspiros que realmente hechizaban al detective.

-Es que tengo hambre, chiquito-gimió L directo a la oreja del castaño.

-Bueno, entonces, primero dúchate y luego te espero en la cama.-dijo Light al mismo tiempo que quitaba las manos del pelinegro.

-No, quédate conmigo por favor.-pidió L en medio de un quejido de frustración.

-No, dúchate primero, estás sudado.

-Quiero comerte, cariño-susurro el detective al mismo tiempo que no dejaba que el castaño se fuera de la ducha.

-Pero ¿Y si nos resbalamos?

-Tienes razón, pero entonces espérame desnudito en la cama.

-¿No vamos a salir a cenar?

-La cena puede esperar, ahora quiero saciarme del dulce jarabe de tu pico.-dijo el pelinegro pero Light se apartó.

-Puedes esperar, primero dúchate, estas sudado, dime ¿Estuviste viendo una película porno?

-Y si es así ¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Quítate el sudor y luego hablamos muy calientitos en la cama.

-Bueno, pero no te duermas.

L abrió la llave de la regadera y se dedicó a ducharse, quitándose el sudor luego de presenciar aquel trio. Pero los gemidos de Near, Mello y el pelirrojo Matt seguían en su cabeza, resonando en sus oídos.

Cuando salió la habitación olía suavemente a canela, sonaba la música suavemente. Levantó la vista, para ver como Light estaba con los ojos cerrados, L no esperó más y se puso encima del castaño con sumo cuidado. Se dedicó a lamerle el cuello, las mejillas bajando así al torso y lamer todo lo que llegara a su boca, Light suspiraba al sentir como el cuerpo de su pareja estaba pegándose a su cuerpo lentamente, encendiéndolo de tal forma que al final gimieron al unísono; era un gran canto para sus oídos. Ahora el castaño está sintiendo el aliento caliente del pelinegro atrapando con su lengua y su boca, su hombría.

-Mmm…ahhh…ay L, eres un genio en esto…-gemia el castaño que empezaba a ver luces de colores.

-Mmm eres delicioso, Light-kun-suspiró L cuando tomó la virilidad del castaño y seguía degustándolo con placer.

Así seguían cuando L abrió las piernas de Light y llevando los dedos a la boca del castaño, para que este los ensalivara, lo hacían con gran maestría. Hacia muchísimo tiempo desde que Light, antes era Kira y curiosamente conoció a L, se enamoró de él y renunció a la Death note, provocando borrar sus recuerdos, sin borrar su amor por el detective misterioso. L de la misma forma le atraía el castaño y se hicieron pareja, su relación era más placentera cuando empezaban los primeros pasos como pareja. Pero cuando ocurrió de nuevo el caso Kira; su relación se enfrió como si la hubieran puesto en un refrigerador; pero al ver como Mello, Matt y Near hacían ese excitante trio, logrando encender así al detective. Cuando logró lubricar la entrada del castaño, llevó su miembro erecto hacia esa entrada que estaba ardiendo de placer. Light estaba jadeando de nervios… L se dio cuenta de eso por eso, se inclinó a besarlo en los labios para tranquilizarlo, y le susurró directo al oído.

-Tranquilo cariño, pronto lo disfrutarás, te lo prometo.

-Ay, si…ahhh…hazme tuyo L.

L, con decisión se dispuso a entrar en el interior de su amado, había olvidado lo estrecho que era su castaño, no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido cuando seguía entrando en él.

-Ammm, sigues siendo estrecho…mi chiquito-jadeó el pelinegro cuando notó que Light estaba rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Mm si, y tampoco has dejado de ser tan bueno en esto…ahhh-gimió sin poderlo evitar, obvio del dolor, pero L se esperó hasta que él se acostumbrara.

Cuando estuvieron así por un rato, Light movió sus caderas para así friccionar su miembro con el abdomen de su amante.

Sin más L se empezó a mover con un fuerte frenesí hasta mover la cama, al principio estaban las embestidas muy lentas y sueves;después se volvieron duras y rápidas. Light estaba gimiendo dejando a L escucharlo gemir tan deliciosamente sobre su oido.

-Ahh, L…L ahhh, si…oh…más fuerte…

-Si…oh...ah,ah. Genial…mmm ahh ay cariño-gemia el detective al mismo tiempo que se movia con destreza, tomó el miembro de Light y lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo de las salvajes embestidas. La Habitación se llenó de gritos, gemidos y jadeos de placer. Suerte que Watari ya no estaba por que había ido al centro comercial por más dulces para L.

Mientras seguían con su danza erótica se besaban con abandono, hace mucho que no lo hacían y estaban felices de regresar al yugo de la pasión. Cuando acabaron se quedaron jadeando pero con sonrisas de satisfacción en el rostro. Se acomodaron, L abrazando tiernamente a su amado mientras que este trataba de calmar su respiración.

-¿Qué película porno viste?-preguntó el castaño cuando le estaba haciendo piojito al cabello del pelinegro.

-Vi a los chicos haciendo un trio en la sala.-explicó L con naturalidad

-Eres un pervertido.-rió Light

Se durmieron dejando luego de soltar un suspiro de satisfacción dejando su cita al restaurant de lado.

**Fin.**

**Notas finales: Se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño fic de mi pareja favorita LXLight y el trio que siempre pensé hacer MelloXMattXNear, espero que les haya gustado mucho, imagínense, lo hice hoy es un nuevo record jejejejeje. Bueno ahí puse que es casi Universo Alterno en donde Light se enamoró de L asi de la misma forma que L se enamoró de Light, Light deja de ser Kira y sus recuerdos sobre la Death Note son borrados. Asi viven felices, eso es lo que más me encantó de esto jejeje. Dejen reviews son realmente importantes para mi XD**

**Atte. AndrómedaSeiya19**

**Death Note-Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Oba.**


End file.
